


По новым законам

by Zombieboy



Series: По новым законам [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Cagan, Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 15:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieboy/pseuds/Zombieboy
Summary: После событий, описанных в «Пути в Вальгаллу», прошло полгода. Всё это время Карл находился со Спасителями. В войне между Александрией и Святилищем продолжается временное перемирие.





	По новым законам

Карл, Ниган и несколько бойцов выгрузились из машин, занявших почти весь широкий двор Святилища. Пока Ниган неторопливо разминал затёкшие мышцы, его парни проворно вытаскивали из грузовиков клетки с домашней птицей и ящики с овощами — подношение из недавно обнаруженного поселения. Карл не знал, что за люди там обитают, но Ниган отчего-то впервые за целых полгода решил взять его с собой на переговоры. По счастью, в Тирлингтоне (так назывался городок) всё прошло мирно. Глава общины — пожилая и, видимо, далеко не глупая женщина — сначала напомнила Карлу Диану. Вот только Диана была человеком образованным и светским, а эта женщина походила на фермершу, которая всю свою жизнь провела на ранчо. Спорить с Ниганом она благоразумно не стала.  
  
      В Тирлингтоне находилось около десяти семей: по большей части его жители были люди в возрасте, запасливые и трудолюбивые. Всё, чего они хотели — спокойно работать на своей земле. Нигана это более чем устраивало, особенно после вкусного угощения и щедрых подарков, поэтому настроение у него было приподнятым. Как ни странно, Карлу вылазка тоже понравилась, он даже сумел отличиться, тактично дав понять встревоженным поселенцам, что в переговоры между Ниганом и их главой лучше не вмешиваться. В отличие от привыкших орать и наставлять пушки Спасителей, спокойный вежливый юноша в шляпе шерифа полиции внушал доверие, и возмущённая толпа угомонилась, лишь обеспокоенно наблюдая со стороны.  
  
      — Хорошая работа, ковбой, — произнёс Ниган, видимо, имея в виду действия Карла в Тирлингтоне, и по-хозяйски закинул руку ему на плечи. — Старина Рик точно гордился бы тобой.  
  
      Он велел парням грузить ящики на складе и, увлекая Карла за собой, быстрой походкой направился к главному зданию. Когда они вошли, после яркого дневного света помещение показалось особенно тёмным. Карлу понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы привыкнуть к полумраку и наконец-то шагать уверенно.  
  
      — Теперь вали к себе и отдыхай. А мне нужно потрахаться, — Ниган весело подмигнул, — так что до вечера мы, надеюсь, не увидимся.  
  
      Отличное настроение Карла сразу сошло на «нет». Причина была не до конца ясна даже ему самому, просто всё вокруг резко начало раздражать, словно бесконечные тёмные коридоры Святилища стали давить и действовать на нервы.  
  
      — А что, моё присутствие где-то, кроме своей комнаты, тебя сильно смутит? — Карл не скинул с себя его руку лишь из соображений субординации. — Даже если буду неподалёку, обещаю, что время засекать не стану.  
  
      Карл знал, что Ниган примет его язвительный тон за зависть и потому не разозлится — так оно и вышло.  
  
      — Думаешь, боюсь облажаться? — Ниган беззаботно хохотнул. — Прибереги сарказм для других, мальчик, со мной такого не случается.  
  
      Ничего иного Карл и не ожидал услышать. За полгода тесного общения с Ниганом он хорошо понял — этот мужик считал себя чуть ли не воплощением бога на земле, а неудачи любой природы — то, что бывает с другими.  
  
      — А я слышал, иногда с каждым случается.  
  
      Карл изобразил невинную улыбку, но Ниган тут же спросил, многозначительно приподняв бровь:  
  
      — Папка, что ли, рассказал?  
  
      Растерявшийся Карл только фыркнул вместо ответа, но Нигана это лишь позабавило.  
  
      Они молча дошли до очередного поворота. Комната Карла — небольшая каморка под лестницей — находилась в общем блоке, а личные апартаменты Нигана со спальней, каминным залом, кабинетом и комнатами жён располагались по коридору направо.  
  
      — Могу я зайти к Карсону? — без особой надежды спросил Карл.  
  
      Читать или спать ему совсем не хотелось, а что ещё делать в этой конуре он понятия не имел.  
  
      — Нахер Карсона, я вроде сказал дуй к себе, — Ниган чуть более раздражённо толкнул его вперёд. — Распоряжусь, чтобы тебе притащили приставку. Хотя, может, ты порнушку хочешь? У меня есть.  
  
      Губы Нигана вновь растянулись в саркастичной улыбке. Теперь он внимательно смотрел на Карла сверху вниз, чуть отклонив голову.  
  
      — Вот уж ни разу не удивлён, — выдержав его взгляд, Карл скривился. — Спасибо, как-нибудь приставкой обойдусь.  
  
      Карл собирался было уйти, но небрежный жест Нигана заставил его замереть на месте.  
  
      — Слушай, Карл, а хочешь, подарю тебе свою фотку? — он протянул руку и приподнял лицо Карла, осторожно, но крепко удерживая за подбородок. Вообще-то, ничего необычного в этом не было — Ниган часто так делал, привлекая его внимание, но Карл почему-то ощутил смущение и неловкость. — Иногда ты так на меня таращишься, что я подумал… а почему нет?  
  
      Если бы не злость, Карл непременно покраснел бы, но, на его счастье, этого не случилось. Он снова почувствовал себя «забавным щеночком», и потому, глядя на расслабленного довольного Нигана, тихо бесился, мысленно посылая его ко всем чертям.  
  
      — Хочу, — Карл упрямо поджал губы, — в голую стену ножи метать неинтересно.  
  
      — Серьёзно? — Ниган всё также улыбался и, казалось, даже не думал его отпускать.  
  
      — Угу, как туберкулёз.— Карлу до смерти хотелось уйти, больше никого не развлекая.  
  
      — Замётано, — отводя руку, Ниган почти ласково потрепал его по щеке, — только придётся попросить её у Рика. Помнится, у него было много моих снимков. Один бог знает, что он с ними делает.  
  
      Карл хотел сказать что-то вроде «подтирает зад, должно быть», но вовремя осёкся и благоразумно промолчал.  
  
      — Тебя там жёны не потеряют? — он кивнул в сторону комнат Нигана.  
  
      — Подождут, — теперь в его взгляде словно что-то поменялось. Карл не совсем понимал, что именно, но таким откровенно насмешливым он больше не казался. — Потом подарю каждой по красивому золотому колечку.  
  
      — А я дорого тебе обхожусь, — Карл не смог не съязвить, чем вызвал у Нигана новую мимолётную улыбку.  
  
      — Дети — цветы жизни, — он картинно развёл руками, — слышал о таком?  
  
      — Так то дети, — Карл пожал плечами, — а я уже взрослый.  
  
      «И, вроде как, с такими разговорами могу неправильно тебя понять» — он бы сказал это вслух, будь обстоятельства чуть иными. Карл с трудом представлял себе такую странную беседу с кем-то ещё, но Ниган был известный мастер по части создания неловких ситуаций. Где-то в подсознании Карл понимал — всё, что происходит, лишь очередной урок самообладания, и по всему выходило, что Карл его не усвоил.  
  
      — Хорошо, что напомнил, Карл, — судя по изменившемуся тону, Ниган словно прочитал его мысли, — теперь исчезни. До вечера не мозоль мне глаза.  
  
      «Урок окончен, ты свободен» — со стороны это прозвучало и выглядело примерно так.  
  
      — С удовольствием, — Карл резко развернулся и пошёл к себе.  
  


***

  
      Харлан Карсон потёр слезящиеся глаза. В своём кабинете он осматривал пожилую садовницу с жалобами на кишечное расстройство. Женщина выглядела неважно: бледная, щёки впали, под глазами залегли тёмные круги. Харлан проверил её кожные покровы, пощупал живот и выдал порошок от диареи — всё, что имелось в его аптечке.  
  
      — Пока принимайте это три раза в день, думаю, будет достаточно, — Харлан быстро стянул перчатки, — если симптомы не пройдут к завтрашнему вечеру, пошлите за мной мисс Томпсон.  
  
      Садовница кивнула и, тяжело поднявшись с кушетки, направилась к себе. Проводив её взглядом, Харлан решил поговорить с кем-нибудь из группы поиска припасов. Для изготовления вакцины ему срочно требовался формалин или хотя бы ацетон: все запасы Харлан давно извёл на другие нужды. За полгода ему кое-как удалось выявить загадочный вирус, но вырастить его пока что не получалось. Кровь здоровых людей и животных для этого не подходила, но и с больными то и дело возникали сложности. Размножаться вирус упорно не хотел, скольких бы человек ни привлекали к экспериментам. Рассказывать об истинной цели его работы Ниган строжайше запретил — слухи о повальной вакцинации кровью облучённых ходячих могли вызвать панику и протесты. По этой причине Харлан говорил, что кровь добровольцев нужна ему для разработки лекарств, повышающих иммунитет. Как бы то ни было, единственным, кто охотно участвовал в опытах, был Карл, но чем дольше он находился в Святилище вдали от семьи и друзей, тем труднее Харлану было смотреть парню в глаза. Работа над вакциной почти не продвигалась, а он — простой гинеколог — не знал, что со всем этим делать.  
  
      — Салют, док, — зычный голос Нигана заставил его обернуться, — найдётся для меня минутка?  
  
      — Ниган… — Харлан нервно поправил медицинский халат, — вот так сюрприз. Что-нибудь беспокоит? Есть жалобы?  
  
      — Карсон, я же управляю этим грёбаным цирком, — он обвёл битой пространство вокруг себя, — так что беспокойства и жалоб у меня на десятерых хватит. Только вот не думаю, что именно ты можешь мне с этим помочь.  
  
      Он широко улыбнулся и подошёл как всегда слишком близко. Поскольку вторжение в личное пространство Харлан воспринимал весьма болезненно, пришлось отступить на шаг, едва не опрокинув белую больничную ширму.  
  
      — Что же тебя привело? — он быстро отвёл глаза.  
  
      Версии визита Нигана рождались в голове, опережая друг друга: он пришёл, потому что недоволен тем, как долго идёт работа над вакциной, он хочет узнать больше о недавней вспышке чесотки, и, наконец, самая жуткая мысль — он как-то узнал о секрете Энн, его новой юной жены. При первичном осмотре Харлан нашёл у неё маточную спираль, о которой полагалось сообщить, но он так закрутился с ранеными, что забыл упомянуть об этом. А может, Харлану просто не хотелось ни о чём рассказывать: по его мнению, любой человек был вправе сам распоряжаться своим телом, а Энн не просила его об удалении злосчастной спирали.  
  
      — Видишь ли, признаюсь тебе, как врачу, хотя ты же и есть врач, а значит, моё откровение вполне нормально, — сияющий Ниган буквально пожирал его глазами, — я тут собрался трахнуться, но чтоб, так скажем, два раза не вставать, хотел бы попутно зачать ребёнка. Может, подскажешь, кого выбрать? Ты же всех моих девочек осматривал, как там у них с залётными днями?  
  
      После такого вопроса беспокойство Харлана только усилилось.  
  
      — Я бы посоветовал Эмбер, — он нервно кашлянул, — насколько мне известно, у неё как раз середина цикла.  
  
      В этот момент в кабинет заглянула его помощница — молодая медсестра Кэтти Томпсон. Она явно хотела что-то сказать, но, заметив Нигана, быстро извинилась и прикрыла дверь.  
«Даже если бы он сейчас резал меня на куски, никто не посмел бы вмешаться», — с обречённостью подумал Харлан.  
  
      — А как насчёт новенькой, Энн? — Ниган ещё ближе нагнулся к его лицу. — Она горячая штучка, такая знойная «шоколадка»: точёная фигурка, упругая грудь, всего девятнадцать лет… Признаться, в спальне мы с ней прекрасно проводим время, но вот ведь какая штука — сегодня я узнал про её спираль, и узнал об этом не от тебя. И как же так получилось?  
  
      Внутри Харлана словно что-то оборвалось. Он лихорадочно соображал, что сказать в своё оправдание, но подходящих слов как назло не находилось. Выдать его могла только сама Энн, и Харлан совершенно не понимал, с какой целью она это сделала.  
  
      — Знаешь, будь ты эндокринолог или, скажем, окулист, я бы понял, в чём суть, но, Карсон, ты чёртов гинеколог, как же ты мог просто не заметить эту ёбаную срань в её матке?  
  
      Теперь его тон больше не казался насмешливым и хоть сколько-нибудь дружелюбным. Ниган явно был взбешён, и Харлан не ждал для себя ничего хорошего.  
  
      — Послушай, я… Я хотел сказать, вернее, я должен был просто убрать её, но… — собственный лепет показался Харлану жалким и невразумительным, — в тот день после боя на второй базе привезли столько раненых… я просто забыл. А потом сказать побоялся. Прости, это честно.  
  
      — Ну разумеется, честно, — рот Нигана зло скривился, а бита угрожающе близко замерла у лица Харлана, — иначе ты же знаешь, что бы я с тобой сделал, док?!  
  
      Он резко размахнулся и сильно ударил по письменному столу. Харлана почти оглушил хруст столешницы и дребезжание опрокинувшихся пузырьков, ручек и стаканов со шпателями.  
  
      — Я… прости, — он инстинктивно присел, прикрыв голову руками, — прости! Это… недоразумение, я всё исправлю, клянусь тебе!  
  
      Харлан готов был упасть на колени и молить о пощаде. Ни о чём, кроме спасения собственной жизни, он сейчас думать просто не мог.  
  
      — Да, ты исправишь, — свободной рукой Ниган грубо схватил его за воротник халата, заставив подняться, — и сделаешь это как надо. До меня дошли слухи, что твой брат давал моим девочкам противозачаточные, какие-то сраные травки, и где же он сейчас? Я уверен, Карсон, ты намного умнее братца и вовсе не станешь утверждать, что всё дело во мне, — он небрежно хлопнул Харлана по щеке. — Теперь поговорим о Карле, если нет возражений.  
  
      Отпустив его, Ниган немного отошёл назад, словно давая возможность перевести дух и прийти в себя. Стол был безнадёжно испорчен, но Харлан радовался, что пострадала всё же мебель, а не его голова.  
  
      — О Карле, — он растеряно потёр шею и затараторил одно и то же, как попугай: — я делаю всё, что могу! Я всё испробовал и не теряю надежды, я сделаю…  
  
      Ниган жестом велел ему закрыть рот. Теперь он смотрел на Харлана как на прилипший к подошве кусок дерьма, со смесью злости и отвращения.  
  
      — А может, не стоит так изводить себя? — тон Нигана странным образом сделался спокойным. — Время терпит, док. Отдохни, расслабься. Наука вещь весьма тонкая — будешь рвать задницу из-за поджимающих сроков и только всё испортишь.  
  
      Сбитый с толку Харлан замешкался, не зная, что сказать. Ниган явно велел ему попридержать коней, но причины отсрочки поиска вакцины Харлан пока не понимал. Решив для себя, что Ниган действительно хочет, чтобы работа велась правильно и скрупулёзно, он с готовностью кивнул:  
  
      — Да. Да, конечно…  
  
      Харлан машинально поправил сильно помятый воротник. Ниган усмехнулся и, неторопливо осмотрев кабинет, вдруг с той же силой ещё раз ударил битой по несчастному столу. На этот раз столешница не выдержала, и всё, что на ней было — склянки, инструменты, книги и истории болезней — с шумом полетело на пол. Харлан застыл, не смея дышать. Сердце его колотилось так, что, казалось, его было слышно даже в коридоре.  
  
      — Хорошего дня, док, — Ниган весело подмигнул ему, — симпатичный халатик, кстати.  
  
      Когда он ушёл, Харлан с облегчением выдохнул и трясущимися руками принялся собирать с пола вещи.  
  


***

  
      Оказавшись в своей спальне, Карл сразу плюхнулся на постель. Старый двухстворчатый шкаф, табуретка, допотопный телик на тумбочке и ели живой плеер — всё, чем владел Карл, показалось ему каким-то особенно убогим. Уж здесь-то он мог придумать миллион правильных, остроумных и, главное, спокойных ответов на подковырки Нигана, но после драки кулаками не машут.  
  
      Кровать была жёсткой, и Карл недовольно поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он опять вспомнил о Карсоне, в лаборатории которого не показывался как минимум неделю. Причина была проста — карантин из-за внезапной вспышки чесотки. Кто занес её в Святилище, док точно не знал, но предположил, что всё дело в одеялах, выданных новобранцам с одного из складов. Хотя заболевших было всего четверо, Карсон запретил посторонним посещать медицинский блок. Нуждающихся в помощи он принимал в дополнительном кабинете, расположенном в основном корпусе.  
  
      На все расспросы о вакцине док уклончиво отвечал, что лекарство на подходе, но, по наблюдениям Карла, за полгода Карсон едва ли продвинулся дальше опытных образцов — никаких тестирований на больных не проводилось. Правда, однажды док перелил укушенному старику кровь Карла — по счастью, группа совпала, но из затеи ничего не вышло и старик погиб. Конечно, у единственного врача Святилища было много других хлопот, но чем дальше, тем больше Карла мучили сомнения по поводу того, удастся ли им вообще закончить это дело. Пока всё походило на то, что его хвалёная уникальность для науки — просто мыльный пузырь, грозивший лопнуть в любой момент. И, конечно же, когда обо всём узнает Ниган, Карла просто отошлют домой с поджатым хвостом.  
  
      Услышав за дверью чьи-то тяжёлые шаги, Карл насторожился и быстро сел. Он вспомнил, что даже не заперся на ключ, но дёргаться было уже поздно.  
  
      — Тук-тук, поросёночек, впусти меня в домик, — из-за двери показалась заросшая щетиной физиономия Руди — одного из старых бойцов. — Том сказал, тебе консоль нужна. Если хочешь поиграться, может, сам сгоняешь на склад? А то, как бы, у меня дела, это ведь только ты здесь на курорте.  
  
      Руди был из числа тех, кто невзлюбил Карла с первого же дня его появления. Официально своим врагом эти парни считали Рика, а Карл их, видимо, просто раздражал, как невидимые крошки на простыни — и мешают, и не стряхнёшь. Вели они себя по-разному. Когда стало ясно, что Карл не побежит жаловаться Нигану на не особо дружелюбный приём, кто-то начал отпускать скабрезные шуточки ему вслед, кто-то пытался язвить, но до открытых угроз никогда не доходило. В тот первый день Ниган чётко дал всем понять — трогать Карла запрещено.  
  
      — Мне нельзя выходить, — Карл снова откинулся на подушку, — но можешь забить на поручение, уже ничего не надо.  
  
      Карлу не хотелось ни с кем припираться. Единственным его желанием было остаться одному и запереть чёртову дверь.  
  
      — А что такое? — Руди ехидно хмыкнул. — Нашу принцессу наказали? Только вот я не вижу охраняющего тебя дракона, ты бы хоть на замок закрылся. Не боишься, что прекрасные принцы не сильно прекрасными окажутся?  
  
      — Дракон сейчас трахает одну из своих жён, — Карл даже не взглянул в его сторону, — но вот потом рожам этих принцев ты бы явно не позавидовал.  
  
      Видимо, только тут сообразив, что Ниган уже вернулся, Руди поскрёб подбородок и, буркнув что-то вроде «ну, как знаешь», наконец-то захлопнул дверь. Карл прекрасно понял, о чём он хотел сказать. Руди пытался запугать его, ведь днём в общем блоке почти никого не было. Но ещё Карл понимал, что последовавшей бы за его избиением или убийством расправы боялись даже самые рьяные Спасители.  
  
      Он встал и резко повернул ручку замка. Не находя, чем бы себя занять, Карл несколько раз прошёлся по комнате, но потом вернулся в постель. Его мысли снова крутились вокруг Нигана, но теперь Карлу вдруг захотелось представить, что сейчас происходило в той шикарной спальне с огромной кроватью. Он легко мог вызвать в памяти образ любой жены Нигана. Они часто пересекались, а иногда даже ужинали вместе, как «большая дружная семья», но эти вечера Карл находил утомительными. Фрэнки, Таня, Эмбер, Энн и остальные — никто из них не испытывал к Карлу симпатии, возможно, считая, что «подручный» Нигана едва ли лучше него самого. Хотя ничего плохого Карл им не сделал и, по сути, был таким же заложником обстоятельств.  
  
      Силясь представить себе горячую сцену с одной из жён Нигана, Карл сразу подумал о Фрэнки — хорошенькой рыжей ирландке с высокими и острыми, как бритва, скулами и шикарной копной волос. Совершенно голая, она лежала на той самой постели и, широко расставив ноги, бесстыдно демонстрировала начисто выбритую промежность. Сначала она просто гладила собственное тело, медленно водя ладонями по груди с маленькими светлыми сосками и животу, потом её рука спустилась ниже и Карл увидел, как пальцы проникают между розовых складок, дразня клитор. Фрэнки ласкала себя и протяжно стонала от удовольствия. Поглаживая всё ещё мягкий член, Карл понял, что этого недостаточно. Ему хотелось жаркого секса, поцелуев, контакта разгорячённых тел — девушки, томно извивающейся на смятых простынях, для разрядки было нестерпимо мало. Тогда рядом с Фрэнки будто сам собой возник Ниган. После жадного поцелуя с Фрэнки он ещё шире развёл ей колени и принялся трогать её сам, отчего стоны сделались громче. Карл знал, что внутри у женщин горячо и влажно, поэтому, когда Ниган осторожно вводил, а потом вынимал из неё пальцы, они влажно блестели. У Нигана были красивые руки. Распятие, падающая звезда и дурацкое сердце с крыльями — татуировки Нигана он мог разглядывать часами. Карл видел, как ходят мышцы под упругой смуглой кожей, отчего картинки словно оживали, и их движение завораживало. Карлу вдруг нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться к каждой наколке, и это желание было столь странным и неожиданным, что, быстро расстёгивая джинсы, растерянный Карл попробовал снова сосредоточиться на девушке.  
  
      Ниган ласкал её между ног, воображаемая Фрэнки кричала, закрывая глаза, а маленькие упругие груди резко вздымались при каждом вздохе. Ниган нежно целовал плечи, покрытые рыжей вуалью веснушек, длинную шею и маленький алый рот, раскрывшийся для него, словно цветочный бутон. Карл наблюдал за ними, торопливо водя ладонью по члену. Ниган трахал Фрэнки быстро и размашисто, она громко стонала и извивалась под ним, будто в каком-то странном танце. Карл смотрел на его пресс, на тёмную дорожку волос внизу живота, на крепко стоящий член и большие плотно поджатые яйца.  
  
      «Отсоси ему! — задыхающийся Карл был почти у цели. — Давай, детка, просто сделай это».  
  
      Фрэнки послушно встала на колени. Когда член Нигана во всю длину вошёл в её жаркий рот, Карл судорожно прогнулся и кончил.  
  
      Думать ни о чём не хотелось. Карл просто вытер руку о простынь и решил немного поспать.  
  


***

  
      На ужин для бойцов женщины приготовили пюре из фасоли, фаршированные грибами с луком яйца и жареную рыбу. Раньше, до жизни в Святилище, Карл вообще не ел грибы, но местная повариха Тамара была по ним большим специалистом. После войны в пищу шло всё, что удавалось найти, поймать или вырастить: старые запасы истощились, и приходилось как-то выкручиваться. Лесные орехи, съедобные коренья, ягоды и грибы — к такому рациону приходилось привыкать. В основном Карл ел вместе с бойцами — их паёк был больше и разнообразнее, чем у простых работяг и детей, зато малышам иногда полагалось молоко и печенье.  
  
      В общей столовой Карл почти всегда сидел в одиночестве. Иногда компанию ему составлял Карсон, но чаще всего он предпочитал есть у себя в лаборатории. В этот раз док тоже отсутствовал.  
  
      Когда Карл вошёл в зал, парни вроде Руди как обычно проводили его насмешливыми или суровыми взглядами. Карл уже привык. Внутренне он был начеку, но внешне ничем не выдавал своего отношения. Карлу казалось, что именно так человек чувствовал себя в тюрьме, но у заключённых хотя бы имелись приятели, а у него не было и этого. В такие моменты малодушно хотелось вернуться обратно. Но домой, в Александрию, он мог уехать всегда, здесь же у него была цель.  
  
      Карл вздохнул, задумчиво помешивая фасоль. Размышляя о своём, он едва не пропустил момент, когда бойцы, вскочив с мест, быстро опустились на колени. Карл сразу понял — в столовую вошёл Ниган. Дверь находилась справа, и Карл просто не успел его заметить. Падать на колени он, разумеется, не собирался, но даже не обернуться было бы невежливо.  
  
      Ниган как всегда бодро шёл между столами, не обращая никакого внимания на приветствующих его людей. Рукоять Люсиль он сжимал левой рукой, а правой послал засуетившейся у кастрюль Тамаре шутливый воздушный поцелуй.  
  
      — Ничего не нужно, милая, позже я поем у себя, — громкий голос Нигана нарушил тревожную тишину. — Остальные могут продолжать ужин.  
  
      Гул голосов, скрип стульев, стук ложек — столовая наконец-то вышла из оцепенения. Ниган почти всегда обедал со своей элитой, но никогда с ними не ужинал, и этот раз тоже не стал исключением.  
  
      — Можно присесть? — Ниган подошёл и занял место напротив Карла.  
  
      Тот больше не злился из-за своего заточения, но почему-то нахмурился и недовольно буркнул:  
  
      — А если я скажу «нельзя», что-нибудь изменится?  
  
      Сердитый тон Карла как всегда проигнорировали. Ниган взял его стакан и отхлебнул немного яблочного компота.  
  
      — Мой вопрос — простая вежливость, мальчик, — Ниган вернул стакан на место, — и мы оба знаем, я вовсе не прошу разрешения.  
  
      — Как прошло? — поинтересовался Карл, сосредоточенно вынимая кости из окуня.  
  
      Рассказа он, разумеется, не ждал, просто тема жён Нигана никак не вылезала у Карла из головы.  
  
      — Восхитительно, — Ниган флегматично улыбнулся, — если так интересно, в следующий раз сделаю для тебя фото-отчёт.  
  
      Другой ответ Карла бы очень удивил — у Нигана же всё и всегда проходило замечательно. Карл впервые задался вопросом: это просто поза, или он действительно настолько обожал самого себя? Странно, но самовлюблённость Нигана вовсе не выглядела глупо или комично. Новобранцы в Святилище принимали его браваду как данность и очень скоро начинали верить в то, что их лидер и впрямь безупречен.  
  
      — Не получится, — Карл продолжал потрошить окуня, — полароид остался в Александрии.  
  
      — А ведь действительно, — Ниган хмыкнул, — ну, значит, не судьба. Но ты не сдавайся, Карл, подключи фантазию.  
  
      — Трудно фантазировать о том, чего не знаешь.  
  
      Карл оторвал взгляд от тарелки. Большие тёмно-зелёные глаза Нигана смотрели, казалось, прямо ему в душу. Этот мужик всегда умел считывать мысли и даже чувства Карла без особого труда.  
  
      — Да ладно, убийца, ты что, никогда затвор не передёргивал? — его усмешка не заставила себя ждать. — Не на Скуби Ду же с Коржиком у тебя встаёт, в конце концов.  
  
      — Ну, это ты не знаешь… — Карл хохотнул, отведя взгляд.  
  
      — Спаси нас, младенец Иисус, — Ниган выразительно прикрыл лоб ладонью, — как-нибудь обязательно вздрочну на поролоновые сиськи Мисс Пигги.  
  
      — Удачи, — Карл всё ещё смеялся, — вот тут от фото-отчёта я бы не отказался.  
  
      — Обойдёшься, — Ниган неторопливо поднялся из-за стола, — дрочка на игрушечную свинку может оказаться слишком горячей. И, кстати, если ты закончил со своим лососем, вставай и иди за мной.  
  
      — Вообще-то, это окунь, — Карл послушно отложил вилку.  
  
      — Да похер, — теперь тон Нигана сложно было назвать дружелюбным, — шевели булками, пацан.  
  
      Карл поднялся и поспешно направился вслед за Ниганом, который всегда ходил очень быстро. Из-за разницы в росте Карлу иногда приходилось чуть ли не бежать с ним рядом, но к этому он скоро привык, как к чёртовым грибам и всему остальному.  
  
      — Том, ты мне нужен, — проходя мимо одного из столов, небрежно бросил Ниган, едва взглянув на бойцов.  
  
      Карл знал этого парня. Немолодой сухопарый Том Шелдон был командиром отряда Руди. Лицом и телосложением он немного напоминал Карлу недавно погибшего Эрика, но характер у него явно был другим. Тома вполне можно было назвать отмороженным говнюком — это Карл понял ещё во время визитов Спасителей в Александрию.  
  
      — Заканчивайте без меня, — велел Том парням за столом.  
  
      Когда он торопливо поднялся, все трое молча направились к выходу.  
  


***

  
      В главном цехе Святилища было непривычно пусто. Карл знал, что днём, да и по вечерам здесь всегда кто-то находился — простые рабочие, охрана, новобранцы — поэтому увидеть цех таким безлюдным было неожиданно. Карл сразу обратил внимание на разожжённую печь со стоявшим в ней чугунным утюгом. По спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Когда Карл видел эту инсталяцию в последний раз, Ниган собственноручно прижёг лицо Марка. Сейчас, не считая немого Роба, следящего за огнём с железным крюком в руках, в цехе их было только трое. Едва ли Ниган стал бы прижигать самого себя, а значит, проштрафились Том или Карл. Но никакой своей вины Карл не припоминал, и это ставило в тупик.  
  
      — Ну, кто-нибудь хочет спросить, какого, собственно, хрена тут происходит? — после ужасно долгой паузы Ниган наконец-то заговорил с ними.  
  
      Карл и Том невольно переглянулись. На лицах обоих читался если не страх, то достаточно сильное волнение.  
  
      — Я ничего не делал этому парню, Ниган, — голос Тома показался Карлу более сиплым, чем обычно. — Понятия не имею, почему я здесь.  
  
      — А что насчёт тебя, ковбой? — Ниган небрежно ткнул в его сторону битой. — Есть мыслишки?  
  
      От этого вопроса Карлу стало не по себе. Том как-то откровенно плюнул ему вслед, а однажды даже позволил себе словно невзначай грубо отпихнуть его от машины. Но Карл не говорил об этом даже Карсону, с которым худо-бедно общался.  
  
      — Мы с мистером Шелдоном и парой слов не перекинулись, — он невольно потупил взгляд, — не представляю, о чём речь. Если я виноват, лучше скажи об этом прямо.  
  
      Карл почувствовал, как вспотели ладони.  
  
      — Дело не в тебе, ковбой, — Ниган подошёл и небрежно хлопнул его по щеке, — свой приказ сидеть до вечера в комнате ты выполнил, я это ценю. А вот мистер Шелдон, — он в точности повторил интонацию Карла, — оказался гораздо менее исполнительным.  
  
      Хотя он ещё не понял, что именно Ниган имел в виду, у Карла тут же отлегло от сердца — хотя бы утюг ему пока не грозил.  
  
      — В каком смысле? — Том сильно понизил голос.  
  
      Он заметно нервничал, но старался, что называется, «быть мужиком» — держаться стойко и не трястись. Рука Нигана всё ещё лежала на плече Карла, и её тяжесть сейчас казалась особенно ощутимой.  
  
      — Насколько я помню, ты получил от меня приказ взять на складе консоль и отнести её в комнату Карла, — разглядывая Тома, Ниган чуть отвёл голову назад. — Каково же было моё удивление, когда она оказалась на своём прежнем месте. Возможно, Карл вернул её сам, подумал я тогда, но Стэнли — старик, который там работает — сказал, что ни тебя, ни его в глаза не видел. Как же это можно объяснить?  
  
      Карл решил, что, несмотря на обоюдную неприязнь, всё же вступится за Тома, когда Ниган снова даст ему слово. Всё же Руди он отослал сам, и ничьей вины в этом не было.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, я руководил отгрузкой, — Том сердито нахмурился, — перепоручил это Руди, парень может подтвердить.  
  
      В его взгляде ясно читалось недоумение оттого, что Ниган готов изуродовать своего командира из-за подобной ерунды. На Карла Том если и смотрел, то как на никчёмную букашку или пустое место.  
  
      — Да, это правда, — Карл кивнул. — Руди заходил, но я сказал, что мне ничего не нужно, и он ушёл.  
  
      — Ну вот, пацан говорит, как было! — повысив голос, Том небрежно ткнул пальцем в сторону Карла.  
  
      Ниган на это лишь театрально всплеснул руками. Карл сразу понял, что сейчас начнётся представление под названием «Я — бог, а ты — тупое ничтожество», а вот до Тома посыл, похоже, пока не доходил.  
  
      — Вау, секунду, приятель, я что-то не въезжаю, — Ниган приблизился к нему почти вплотную. — Скажи, Том, суть моего приказа была узнать, нужно ли что-то Карлу, или отнести ему ёбаную консоль? Подумай хорошенько, это ведь не праздное любопытство, напряги мозги.  
  
      С секунду он просто стоял и улыбался, глядя на то, как Том, зло сжимая кулаки, топчется на месте.  
  
      — Отнести консоль, — выпалил он наконец, — но это был чёртов Руди, а не я, верно же?! Я не виноват в том, что он идиот!  
  
      — Полагаю, что нет, — взгляд Нигана сделался жёстче. — Но Руди чертовски тебя подвёл. Что же ты с ним сделал, Том?  
  
      Карл заметил, как нервно заходили желваки под кожей Тома. Ответ был слишком очевиден, но Ниган явно ждал объяснений.  
  
      — Ничего, — глухо прорычал Том, отводя глаза.  
  
      — Ничего? — эхом отозвался Ниган. — Но ведь ты же командир, и твой приказ был проигнорирован. На складе Руди тоже не появлялся, а решение любезно навестить Карла — не совсем то, о чём ты его просил.  
  
      — Я этого не знал, — раздражённый и взвинченный Том кинул быстрый взгляд на печь, — про склад.  
  
      Карл понимал — простых извинений в такой ситуации недостаточно, но Том даже не собирался признавать свою вину, чем наверняка жутко злил Нигана. С одной стороны, его упрямство можно было списать на нежелание выглядеть жалким перед Карлом, но с другой, упорно отрицать очевидное было ужасно глупо.  
  
      — Том, я ведь вовсе не против, что ты перепоручил моё задание кому-то из своих парней. Но ты не проверил, хорошо ли Руди выполнил работу, возложенную на тебя.  
  
      Ниган словно давал ему ещё один шанс, но, похоже, понимал это только Карл.  
  
      — У меня были дела, и…  
  
      Резкий взмах биты заставил его замолчать. Иногда, сбрасывая ярость, Ниган просто колотил по воздуху вокруг себя, и это представляло собой то ещё зрелище.  
  
      — Поважнее?! — он крепко ухватил Тома за отворот куртки и сильным пинком по ногам заставил упасть на колени. — То-о-м, как бы подоходчивее объяснить, что у тебя просто не может быть дел важнее, чем исполнение моего личного приказа? Даже если я велю вам всем дружно насрать под лестницей, а срать в данный момент ты не хочешь, это, твою мать, всё равно необходимо сделать! — Ниган ещё раз крепко приложил его сапогом уже в бедро.— И меня не ебёт, как, но твоё дерьмо должно лежать там, где я указал. Ты улавливаешь суть моей аллегории, Том?  
  
      Пока он говорил, Карл испытывал неприятный приступ дежа-вю. Том стоял на коленях, молча опустив голову, а Ниган раскачивался над ним, точно маятник, готовый в любой момент пустить в ход свою Люсиль. Карл ясно увидел Гленна. Его проломленный череп, вывалившийся из орбиты глаз и пузырящуюся кровь, вытекавшую у него изо рта. Когда он прощался с Мэгги, Ниган смеялся и шутил, а потом без малейшего сожаления расплющил голову Гленна, как гнилую тыкву. Видение было настолько ярким, что Карл даже отвернулся. Он вспомнил, как люто ненавидел Нигана, как хотел его убить и боялся, что тот снова причинит вред кому-то из близких Карлу людей.  
  
      Зычный низкий голос вернул его в реальность:  
  
      — Я ведь тоже бываю охуительно занят. Однако, вместо ужина в приятной женской компании, я вынужден стоять тут, выкручивая твои яйца. И всё это лишь для того, чтобы донести простой, казалось бы, смысл своих претензий, — он сделал Робу знак рукой. — Не представляю, как ты там наказываешь подчинённых, Том — шлёпаешь их ремнём по заднице или тычешь мордой в дерьмо, как котят — мне это даже не интересно. Но мы оба знаем, как в случае невыполнения приказа поступаю я.  
  
      Роб ловко подцепил утюг крюком и отчего-то подошёл к Карлу.  
  
      — Забери у него перчатку и железо, — жёстко приказал Ниган, внимательно глядя Карлу в лицо. — Роб, сделай так, чтобы наш друг мистер Шелдон не дёргался, пока парень с ним не закончит. Лицо его мне не нужно, спины будет вполне достаточно.  
  
      Карл молча надел перчатку и взял раскалённый утюг. Цех, печь, Ниган и Роб, крепко обхвативший задравшего толстовку Тома, плыли перед ним, как в бреду. Карл понимал — прижечь Тома придётся, и чем быстрее всё закончится, тем скорее тому окажут помощь.  
  
      — Давай, сопляк, — сдавленно рыкнул на него Том, — не бойся, плакать и умолять не стану!  
  
      — Побольше уважения, мистер Шелдон, — всё ещё сверля Карла глазами, Ниган нетерпеливо мотнул головой в сторону парней. — Кстати, ты разжалован. Нравится это кому-то или нет, но теперь мистер Граймс ваш новый командир.  
  
      Сначала Карл подумал, что ослышался, но быстро решил, что его назначение не более, чем очередная издёвка.  
  
      — Мальчики будут в восторге, — Том лишь зло усмехнулся, и, чёрт возьми, Карлу нравилось, как он себя держал.  
  
      — Да, и это нормально, — Ниган мягко улыбнулся в ответ. Видимо, самообладание этого парня впечатлило и его. — Мной вообще принято восторгаться.  
  
      Решив, что со всем этим пора заканчивать, Карл приблизился к Тому и всего на мгновение прижал утюг к его пояснице. Сначала он услышал надсадный крик, а потом ощутил омерзительный запах палёной плоти. Карл отдёрнул руку, но кожа, приставшая к железу, лопалась и тянулась, как расплавленный сыр. К подошве утюга кое-где успело прилипнуть мерзкое красное мясо, и Карл с трудом удержался от того, чтобы разжать пальцы и начать блевать прямо тут, посреди цеха.  
  
      — Отведи его к Карсону, Роб, — тон Нигана был уже куда спокойнее, — Тома нужно хорошо подлатать.  
  
      Карл бросил утюг и пошёл было к себе, не дожидаясь разрешения, но Ниган остановил его, придержав за рукав.  
  


***

  
      Парень с ожогом почти не стонал, но Харлан понимал — боль была жуткой. Если бы в аптечке имелась опиумная настойка или что-то в этом вроде, Харлан давно облегчил бы его страдания. Кожа казалась повреждённой очень глубоко, но коричнево-чёрный струп ещё не образовался. Волдырей с жидкостью тоже не было — не самый хороший признак.  
  
      — Мисс Томпсон, мне нужна мазь, та, что обеззараживает и заживляет, английская, вы знаете.  
  
      Он сделал знак молоденькой ассистентке. На миловидном личике Кэтти читался ужас. Она прибыла в Святилище не так давно, и некоторые местные правила жутко её пугали. За всё время работы с Карсоном Кэтти видела лишь двух наказанных, но на памяти дока обожжённых было гораздо больше.  
  
      — Он поправится? — пальчики Кэтти проворно перебирали тюбики и склянки.  
  
      Хотя больной был в сознании, они по привычке открыто обсуждали его состояние. Громила Роб, стоявший у стены, выглядел безучастным.  
  
      — Если не занесём инфекцию и избежим ожоговой болезни, определённо, да, — Харлан осторожно похлопал парня по плечу. — Тебя зовут Том?  
  
      — Да, док, — отозвался тот через силу.  
  
      — Придётся потерпеть, Том, сейчас я нанесу мазь и наложу стерильную повязку, — Харлан сдавленно кашлянул. — У тебя ожог третьей степени. В другом месте я посоветовал бы пересадку кожи, скажем, с ягодиц, но такую операцию здесь проводить некому… — подумав, что в их обстоятельствах это ненужное уточнение звучит как издёвка, Харлан торопливо добавил: — будем чередовать методы лечения. Если на месте раны образуется корка, ткани будут заживать очень медленно, будь к этому готов.  
  
      Мисс Томпсон подала ему мазь и чистые бинты. Обычно она сама делала перевязки, но Харлан решил наложить мазь собственноручно. Если Ниган приказал позаботиться об этом парне, всё должно быть сделано идеально.  
  
      — Ага… к чему мне ещё подготовиться, док? — Том невесело хмыкнул. — Выкладывай уж сразу, что там ещё за ожоговая болезнь? Вы обсуждали с девчонкой…  
  
      Харлан не был уверен, что Тому следует это знать, но всё же отбарабанил, будто цитировал медицинский справочник:  
  
      — Это состояние характеризуется нарушением деятельности внутренних органов и всех систем организма, — немного помешкав, он всё же добавил: — Но я надеюсь, до такого не дойдёт. Ожог не очень большой.  
  
      Харлан нанёс мазь, но облегчить боль она не могла. Том отчаянно боролся с собой, судорожно стискивал обивку кушетки, тихо ругался и скрипел зубами. Обычные болеутоляющие почти не действовали, Харлану нужно было что-то посерьёзнее, но Ниган запретил в Святилище любые наркотики: нет соблазна — нет проблемы.  
  
      — А всё из-за этого… мелкого куска дерьма… — Том хлопнул ладонью по кушетке. — Глядишь, и правда… командиром его сделает.  
  
      Поняв, что речь о Карле, Харлан немало удивился.  
  
      — Прости? — он почти закончил перевязку, и теперь нужны были носилки, чтобы осторожно доставить Тома в санитарный блок. — Карл Граймс станет одним из Спасителей? Как такое возможно?  
  
      Он представил себе лицо Рика, когда тот узнает. Сын лидера Александрии даже во время перемирия не мог стать бойцом Нигана — такое просто не укладывалось в голове.  
  
      — А хер его знает, как… — Том зло выругался. — Какого рожна ты вообще его сюда притащил?  
  
      Вопрос поставил Харлана в тупик. Рассказать о вакцине он не мог, но другой причины оставаться в Святилище у Карла не было.  
  
      — Это решение Нигана, а не моё, — ответил он уклончиво и тут же обратился к Кэтти. — Мисс Томпсон, перевязки нужно делать ежедневно. Только инфекции нам не хватало. Если заметите струп или волдыри — не вскрывайте сами, сразу зовите меня.  
  
      Роб и Генри — молодой санитар — поместили Тома на носилки. Он стоически терпел боль, но Харлан знал, ночью ему станет только хуже. Он мог на свой страх и риск достать припрятанную на чёрный день маковую настойку, но после случая с Энн рисковать не хотелось.  
  
      — Посидите с ним немного, — обратился Харлан к Кэтти, когда Тома вынесли из кабинета, — вы симпатичная девушка, а больному нужна приятная компания, раз уж ничем другим мы помочь не в состоянии.  
  
      — Хорошо, сэр, — она кивнула, — принести вам поесть?  
  
      Харлан вспомнил, что ещё не ужинал.  
  
      — Да, будьте добры, — он рассеяно улыбнулся.  
  
      Тёплая забота Кэтти немного его смущала. До эпидемии он был женат, но вскоре развёлся, узнав, что у Сары роман на стороне. С другими женщинами отношения тоже не складывались, поэтому внимание совсем молодой девушки Харлан воспринимал как нечто из ряда вон.  
  
      Сняв перчатки, он быстро сполоснул руки и устало опустился на кушетку. Нового стола ему пока не принесли, поэтому писать истории болезней приходилось у подоконника.  
  
      «Надо бы как-то связаться с Риком», — мелькнуло в голове у Харлана. Слухи о назначении Карла командиром отряда Спасителей его очень настораживали.  
  


***

  
      Карл сидел на каком-то металлическом верстаке и, болтая ногами, наблюдал за догорающим в печи пламенем. Он не знал, да и не особо хотел знать, почему Ниган заставил его сделать это. На душе было паршиво. В отличие от Тома, Карл не считал его своим врагом, и уж точно не радовался, что причинил столько страданий.  
  
      — Как ты, убийца? — сидящий рядом Ниган положил ладонь ему на плечо.  
  
      — Великолепно, — Карл поёжился, но, как обычно не сбросил его руку, — всегда мечтал прижечь кого-нибудь утюгом. Этот запах меня теперь месяц будет преследовать.  
  
      — Молодец, мальчик, — Ниган сжал плечо Карла, — ты хорошо держался.  
  
      Представив своё лицо в тот момент, когда отнимал от кожи утюг, Карл невольно хмыкнул. Если ему повезло не заблевать пол, это ещё не значило, что он хорошо держался и выглядел круто.  
  
      — Ты это серьёзно, насчёт моего назначения? — Карл наконец взглянул на Нигана.  
  
      — Да, — тот кивнул, — Калигула же ввёл в сенат своего коня, а чем ты хуже грёбаной лошади? Я тут главный, так что могу тебя хоть фельдмаршалом назначить, если захочу.  
  
      Карл знал, что это ирония. Он привык трезво оценивать свои силы — командовать отрядом взрослых опытных бойцов Ниган бы никогда ему не позволил. Хотя в перспективе такое назначение выглядело заманчиво.  
  
      — Значит, вот для чего я здесь на самом деле? — догадка пришла к нему неожиданно. — Чтобы учиться управлять людьми?  
  
      — Главным образом, — Ниган одобрительно кивнул, — а вообще, ты просто нравишься мне, ковбой. Я всегда уважал храбрых и неглупых людей.  
  
      «Ты мне тоже», — Карл мог бы сказать нечто подобное, но, чёрт знает почему, из него вырвались совсем другие слова:  
  
      — Я дрочил на тебя.  
  
      Он быстро отвернулся, упрямо ожидая неизвестно чего. Прошло несколько секунд, но Ниган молчал. Ни вопросов, ни уточнений, ни даже обычных подколок — проклятая тишина показалась Карлу звенящей.  
  
      — Я дрочил на тебя, — он со злостью саданул кулаком по железной обшивке, — давай, скажи что-нибудь!  
  
      Лицо Нигана его удивило. Оно почти не выражало эмоций, словно речь шла о самых обыденных вещах. Всё равно, что Карл признался бы в любви к маринованным огурцам или сообщил, что у отца есть пара носков в полоску.  
  
      — У тебя хороший вкус, — Ниган отвернулся.  
  
      Карл ощутил сильную досаду. В глубине души он был рад, что его не высмеяли или не отчитали, но по всему выходило, что Нигану просто плевать.  
  
      — Что, и это всё? — Карл зло усмехнулся. — Ты не шокирован?  
  
      Ниган устало перевёл дух и вновь повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
      — Карл, вообще-то я должен быть шокирован, но, честно говоря, даже не удивлён.  
  
      Теперь Карл почувствовал, как краснеет. Ему стало жутко неловко за свой идиотский порыв — Ниган и так всё прекрасно знал. До определённого момента Карл лишь неосознанно понимал, что в его отношении к этому странному психованному мужику что-то уже давно пошло не так. Ниган не был его другом, никогда не напоминал отца и уж точно перестал быть врагом. Их общение по какой-то неведомой причине больше походило на флирт, и Карл только сейчас понял это со всей очевидностью. Однако Ниган, похоже, вовсе не злился, хотя любой на его месте тут же отправил бы мерзкого педика обратно к отцу.  
  
      — Вот как… — Карл виновато усмехнулся, не представляя, как теперь себя вести. — В той фантазии ты был не один, кстати.  
  
      — Значит, не всё ещё потеряно, ковбой, можешь расслабиться, — спрыгивая с верстака, Ниган довольно хмыкнул. — Так всё же Коржик или Скуби Ду?  
  
      Он поднял утюг, ещё горячий, но не раскалённый, и принялся осторожно счищать гвоздём остатки кожи и мяса. Смотреть на это было мерзко, но Карл понимал, что сейчас Ниган делал его работу.  
  
      — Фрэнки, — он невольно нахмурился.  
  
      — Неплохой выбор.  
  
      Никому, кроме Карсона, Ниган не позволял касаться своих жён, но дрочить на них, видимо, разрешалось. Хорошеньких женщин в Святилище было немного, хорошеньких женщин в платьях и с макияжем — за пределами «гарема» практически ни одной. Ещё в свой первый день Карл заметил среди работников вполне милую девчонку — кажется, её звали Элли. Будь Карл таким, как все, он вполне бы мог начать ухаживать за ней: приглашать прогуляться вместе, таскать цветы, но одноглазому уродцу внимание симпатичной девушки вряд ли светило. Немного поразмыслив, Карл не стал даже пытаться. Теперь он сомневался, только ли дыра в голове стала этому причиной.  
  
      — Думаешь, я извращенец? — Карл действительно хотел понять.  
  
      — Вероятно, — Ниган смерил его насмешливым взглядом, — а может, ты просто слишком впечатлительный. Спроси об этом дока, походу, он в теме.  
  
      — Карсон? — Карл удивился. — С чего ты взял?  
  
      Он слышал, что в Хиллтопе док жил один, но Дэрил, Иисус, Юджин и отец Габриэль тоже были одиночками, и ничего необычного в этом Карл не видел. Карсон казался ему вполне заурядным мужиком, без затей и сюрпризов.  
  
      — С его профессии, главным образом, — Ниган наконец закончил возиться с утюгом и вернул его на полку возле печи. — Если бы на работе я целыми днями разглядывал вагины, на жену или подружку у меня бы, скорее всего, не стоял.  
  
      — Он не похож на гея, — Карл уверенно мотнул головой.  
  
      Ниган подошёл и протянул ему руку.  
  
      — Ты тоже, убийца, но вопрос вроде как открыт.  
  
      Карл спрыгнул с верстака, ухватившись за его ладонь. Ниган, видимо, собирался идти к себе, а Карлу хотелось немного побродить по улице. Он любил гулять по ночам, хотя бы потому, что в темноте никто на него не пялился.  
  
      Они вышли из цеха, но, как ни странно, к жёнам Ниган сегодня не спешил.  
  
      — Давай-ка прокатимся, мальчик, — он на ходу запахнул куртку, — тут недалеко.  
  
      Покинув главный корпус, они пересекли двор и направились к машине. Карл залез на сидение и вдруг подумал, что по поводу предстоящей поездки не испытывает никакого беспокойства. Мало того, куда бы ни звал его Ниган, Карлу даже хотелось там оказаться.  
  
      — Ты ведь не отвезёшь меня к отцу в Александрию? — спросил Карл, когда они уже выехали на шоссе.  
  
      — Только если захочешь.  
  
      Карл не был уверен, стоит ли упоминать сейчас об их разногласиях, но, видимо, пережитый в цехе шок развязал ему язык.  
  
      — Если честно, мне не нравится вся эта твоя диктатура, — он нахмурился, подбирая слова. — Такая система управления — как раз то, что я ненавижу. Мы все ненавидим. Я имею в виду жителей Александрии.  
  
      Он немного волновался, не разозлит ли Нигана такая внезапная откровенность, но тот казался абсолютно спокойным и даже расслабленным.  
  
      — Карл-Карл, все системы управления условны. Как условны, скажем, понятия «хорошо» и «плохо». Простейший пример: стандартный американец считает, что людей есть нехорошо, а каннибал из Полинезии так не считает. И кто же из них прав, по мнению большинства? — он сделал небольшую паузу, словно давая Карлу время подумать. — Скажем так, тот, кто составляет это самое большинство. Такой вот ёбаный парадокс. Диктатура — слово, которое много лет назад определило мои отношения с миром. И диктатура эта должна была быть моя личная, мною же установленная. Для эффективного управления, убийца, нужны чёткие и простые правила. Никаких размытых формулировок, каждый член общины должен знать за что и, главное, как его накажут, а за что премируют. Однако история учит нас, что всем великим империям рано или поздно приходит конец. Спарта, Рим, Третий Рейх, империя ацтеков, майя, инков, наша с тобой цивилизация — в конечном счете всё пошло по пизде. И, отлично осознавая конечность своего правления, я бы, возможно, отказался от титула повелителя мира в пользу тупого вышибания дани и каждодневного нихуянеделания. У меня ведь на всё есть свой человек, так зачем же марать руки, лично разгребая дерьмо?  
  
      Его последний вопрос явно не был риторическим.  
  
      — Дело в доверии, так? — Карлу даже не пришлось особо напрягать мозг. — Ты ведь тот ещё параноик.  
  
      Они свернули с главного шоссе на грунтовку. Карл знал, что впереди был песчаный карьер, куда Спасители заманивали крупные стада.  
  
      — Возможно, я и параноик, Карл, но ты же не Капитан Очевидность, — сейчас голос Нигана звучал немного жёстче, чем раньше. — Доверять и правда стоит только себе, но есть и ещё кое-что. В этой жизни, мальчик, за всё приходится платить — не только за действия, но и за бездействие, как мы только что наглядно убедились. Когда-то я насрал на мир, и мир ответил мне тем же. В итоге я потерял жену, дом и всё, что имел. Теперь перед тобой Ниган — человек, которому пришлось много чему научиться. Я хочу, чтобы ты проделал тот же путь, а это значит, тебе надлежит выполнять мои приказы, в том числе наказывать виновных, без соплей и жалоб. Я никого не держу здесь силой. Согласившись на кров, еду и защиту, эти люди согласились и на всё остальное. У каждого есть выбор — подчиняться правилам или нарушать их, и каждый знает о последствиях. Так было и так будет. Большинству нужна стабильность или её иллюзия, тщательно поддерживая мной. А теперь взгляни на ваших александрийцев, убийца. Их свобода — всего лишь отсутствие понимания, что на самом деле они нихуя не свободны.  
  
      — Когда ты приказал поджарить Тома, у меня не было выбора, — Карл пожал плечами.  
  
      Он понимал логику Нигана, его цели и мотивацию, но одобрять и принять жестокость, как гарантию порядка и стабильности, упорно не хотел. С самого детства отец учил его совсем не этому, и перестроиться за какие-то полгода, наверное, было не под силу никому.  
  
      — Неужели? — Ниган заметно сбросил скорость. — Ты мог отказаться и хоть сейчас ехать домой. Думаешь, я настолько тупой, что стал бы калечить заложника?  
  
      Он остановил машину в самом конце дороги. Дальше находился карьер — огромная яма между горами из песка.  
  
      — А, так я заложник? — вылезая из машины, Карл зажал нос.  
  
      От вони разлагающихся трупов слезились глаза. Рычания почти не было слышно, но запах ходячих доносился и сюда.  
  
      — В том числе. Странно, что ты этого ещё не понял, — Ниган жестом велел ему следовать за собой.  
  
      Они подошли к краю ничем не огороженного котлована, словно специально вырытого для чего-то подобного. С противоположной стороны рва стояла большая фура, видимо, для подачи сигнала. Все знали — мёртвые идут на звук, а вот обходить канавы они не умеют и летать вроде как тоже. Если ходячих набивалось не слишком много, западня работала безотказно.  
  
      — Это то, что я думаю? — Карл с омерзением взглянул вниз.  
  
      Тел было не больше сотни, но увиденное всё равно неприятно впечатляло. Понуро слоняясь в полумраке, мертвецы издавали низкие утробные звуки, будто окликая кого-то или жалуясь. Если бы там, в толпе, находились люди, рычание тут же стало бы громким и агрессивным. Старые полуистлевшие трупы бродили рядом с вполне свежими и подвижными. Друг друга они будто не замечали, иногда сталкиваясь, но тут же безразлично проходя мимо.  
  
      — Ловушка. Вы ведь не делаете таких, верно? — Ниган смотрел на трупы почти с гордостью. — Когда она переполняется, кто-то из ребят лезет вниз и избавляется от грёбаных тварей. Думаю, теперь этим вполне можешь заниматься и ты — укусы на тебя не действуют, так что риск будет относительно небольшим.  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я набил руку? — Карл понимающе хмыкнул.  
  
      Не то чтобы он не умел убивать ходячих, просто для всего на свете нужна практика, а, валяясь в бреду и сидя в своей коморке, Карл явно потерял форму. Не говоря уже о том, что даже в свои лучшие времена он пропустил тот злосчастный укус. В желании Нигана дать ему потренироваться определённо была логика.  
  
      — Угу, это неплохое упражнение, я сам начинал с чего-то подобного.Теперь в истреблении мёртвых, да и живых, мне практически нет равных.  
  
      Ниган вдруг повернул к нему голову и, внимательно разглядывая, спросил то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз:  
  
      — Хочешь, спрыгнем туда прямо сейчас? Одни против толпы ревущих жутких монстров в почти непроглядной темноте. В определённом смысле, это сблизило бы нас куда больше секса!  
  
      Его поза и выражение лица чётко указывали на то, что предложение было не просто подколкой. Ниган осознанно хотел спуститься вниз, явно находя это весьма забавным.  
  
      — Ну, давай, — Карл поначалу даже растерялся. Лезть в толпу мертвецов и при свете дня не каждый бы рискнул, а уж среди ночи и подавно. Оставалась надеяться лишь на то, что Ниган знал, что делает. — Ты же не дашь им меня сожрать?  
  
      Карл ощутил резкий прилив адреналина — если Ниган не шутил, их ждало то ещё приключение.  
  
      — Нет, парень, — он широко улыбнулся, — слишком много времени и лекарств я на тебя угробил. Готов?  
  
      Карл не был уверен, но в глазах Нигана светился такой бешеный азарт, что он просто не мог отказаться.  
  
      — Так что, на счёт три? — Карл швырнул шляпу на траву и выхватил из-за пояса нож.  
  
      Его сердце бешено колотилось, а на губах играла широкая улыбка идиота, готового прыгнуть с небоскрёба на дохлой тарзанке или голым задом сесть на кактус.  
  
      — Да ты реально сумасшедший, пацан! — громкий смех Нигана на секунду перекрыл многоголосое рычание. — Срань господня, клянусь, даже я не настолько двинутый!  
  
      Он небрежно закинул руку Карлу на плечи и, не скрывая восторга, с чувством чмокнул в макушку.  
  
      — Пойдём отсюда, — он подобрал шляпу и весело потащил опешившего Карла к машине, — от твоей охуительной смелости у меня разыгрался зверский аппетит!  
  
      Карл уже сидел в машине, когда на него накатил приступ истерического смеха. Только теперь он осознал, что просто так, за компанию, чуть не совершил едва ли не самый дурацкий поступок за всю свою жизнь. Даже в попытке застрелить Нигана имелся какой-то смысл, но их совместная затея выходила далеко за рамки здравомыслия.  
  
      — Один бы я туда точно не прыгнул, — выдохнул Карл, когда они наконец-то перестали ржать.  
  
      — Не зря, видно, говорят, что два дебила — это сила, — Ниган с усмешкой завёл мотор. — Ты хотя бы сопляк, а я-то, старый дурак, чего завёлся?  
  
      — Ха, да ладно, ты просто разводил меня с самого начала, — недоверчиво щурясь, улыбнулся Карл.  
  
      — Разумеется, я разводил тебя, Карл, — он иронично закатил глаза, — но… словом, было одно ёбаное мгновение, когда я подумал — мать твою, парень, я реально хочу это сделать.  
  
      Ниган смотрел на дорогу с задумчивой улыбкой, но в этот момент сердце у Карла необъяснимо сжалось. Он словно увидел перед собой другого человека, без устрашающих поз, показной бравады и злого сарказма. Карл осознал — ответственность действительно груз, и всем своим жёстким правилам Ниган вынужден следовать сам. Он просто не мог быть ни слабым, ни безрассудным, даже если и хотел.  
  
      — А вдруг бы у нас получилось? — Карл сам не знал, почему спросил это.  
  
      — Даже если и так, убийца, и мы бы славно перебили всех мертвецов, поступок не стал бы менее идиотским. Короче, песен о нас народ бы не сложил, — поддав газу, Ниган свернул на шоссе, — ты ведь понимаешь?  
  
      — Ещё как, — силясь разглядеть хоть что-то в темноте за окном, Карл с глупой улыбкой прижался лбом к холодному стеклу.  
  


***

  
      Харлан давно искал встречи с Риком именно в Хиллтопе. С одной стороны, меньше подозрений, с другой — там он чувствовал себя дома и мог хоть немного расслабиться. Одним из командиров Спасителей Карл всё же не стал, но Ниган нашёл ему другое занятие — проверку и зачистку ловушек. В самом назначении не было ничего странного: многие мужчины, а иногда и женщины брались за эту работу ради хорошего пайка и более уютных отдельных комнат. Но то, что Ниган фактически натаскивал Карла убивать, настораживало. Работы над вакциной продвигались с черепашьей скоростью, но это обстоятельство, казалось, Нигана вовсе не волновало.  
  
      Сидя на веранде рядом с Мэгги и Иисусом, Харлан с беспокойством поглядывал на часы. Он обещал вернуться в Святилище до вечернего построения, но Рик задерживался, и Харлан серьёзно опасался, что опоздает.  
  
      — Может, останешься на ночь? — Мэгги с тревогой взглянула на него. — Выспишься в своей старой комнате, а утром отправишься в Святилище. Ты же там не в тюрьме.  
  
      — Спасибо, Мэгги, — Харлан сдавленно кашлянул, — это лишнее. Насчёт режима у Нигана довольно жёсткие правила, мне их лучше не нарушать. И потом, мисс Томпсон сейчас одна, а выхаживать пациента с ожогами не так-то просто.  
  
      — Рик приедет, если обещал, — подтачивая ножом карандаш, Иисус машинально улыбнулся. — Пойду, попробую с ним связаться.  
  
      Когда Иисус ушёл в дом за рацией, Мэгги спросила, явно подыскивая повод для беседы:  
  
      — Как там Карл? Жить в Святилище наверняка тяжело.  
  
      — Да уж, непросто… — Харлан вздохнул.  
  
      Беременность Мэгги протекала нормально, только выглядела она неважно — возможно, дело было в бессонных ночах и нервотрёпке.  
  
      — Ну наконец-то, — с облегчением выдохнула Мэгги, когда дежурный на воротах дал отмашку, — пойдём, встретим его.  
  
      В большом доме они ужинали вместе — Рик, Мэгги и Харлан. Еда была самой простой: картофельный салат и пюре из гороха. Специально для гостей Мэгги нарвала с грядки петрушки и немного свежих овощей. Беседа не клеилась, за столом всё время чувствовалась напряжённость. Понимая, что мужчинам необходимо поговорить, Мэгги быстро ушла спать, оставив их наедине в гостиной.  
  
      — Что случилось, Харлан? — Рик, как всегда, начал с главного. — Надеюсь, Карл в порядке? Я вырвался, как только смог.  
  
      — Карл здоров, — Харлан уклончиво отвёл взгляд, подбирая слова, — но…  
  
      — Но? — Рик заметно насторожился.  
  
      — Я боюсь, что Ниган затевает какую-то игру.  
  
      До этого момента Харлан много раз представлял беседу с Риком, подбирал слова и объяснения, но сейчас все они вылетели из головы. Домыслы и собственные рассуждения — других доказательств того, что Ниган водит Рика за нос, у него не было. Однако тот казался настолько издёрганным и усталым, что было бы нечестно ходить вокруг да около, тратя его время.  
  
      — Что за игра, о чём ты?  
  
      — Если бы я знал, — Харлан вздохнул, но потом заговорил увлечённо и горячо. — Пока это только предположение, но посуди сам: сначала он велел мне не торопиться с вакциной, потом кто-то пустил слух, что Карл назначен командиром отряда, а теперь парень участвует в зачистке ловушек, хотя он не Спаситель, и это ни разу не безопасно. Я не знаю, чего именно хочет Ниган, но есть мысль — Карл нужен ему не как материал для исследования или заложник. Ниган выбрал преемника, он же просто одержим отцовством! Но если своих детей нужно ещё зачать и поднять на ноги, то Карл — готовый кандидат. Хотя это и удивительно, они отлично ладят. Более того, Карл уникален — у него иммунитет к вирусу. Думаю, если так пойдёт и дальше, ты можешь потерять сына, Рик. Из доброго умного парня Ниган сотворит монстра с битой или чем похуже.  
  
      Он замолчал, ожидая бурной реакции, но Рик лишь смял салфетку и, небрежно швырнув её на стол, глухо спросил:  
  
      — Вы дружны?  
  
      Это был немного не тот вопрос, к которому готовился Харлан.  
  
      — С Карлом? — растерянно переспросил он. — Как сказать, мы беседуем, вернее, это было раньше. Теперь, похоже, Ниган его единственный друг, который, кстати, делает всё, чтобы так оно и оставалось.  
  
      — То есть, — Рик насупился, — он не подпускает к Карлу остальных?  
  
      — Не то чтобы желающих было много, — Харлан почесал подбородок, — но, наказав одного из своих за невыполнение приказа, Ниган, что называется, убил двух зайцев: напомнил, кто в доме хозяин, и ещё больше усилил недовольство Спасителей твоим сыном.  
  
      Харлан не знал, надо ли рассказывать Рику всю историю с Томом и приставкой, поэтому ограничился лишь своим умозаключением.  
  
      — И зачем это нужно? — Рик нервно дёрнул щекой.  
  
      — Не могу сказать точно, просто часто слышал от него выражение «на вершине мы всегда одиноки».  
  
      Харлану хотелось намекнуть, что Карла готовят к чему-то большему, нежели становление одним из Спасителей. И тот, словно понимая замысел Нигана, старался держаться сам по себе.  
  
      — Это Македонский.  
  
      — Прости? — Харлан снова растерялся.  
  
      — Слова Македонского, — так и не закончив ужин, Рик встал из-за стола, — в юности я увлекался историей. Как и этот говнюк, похоже…  
  
      Харлан тоже поднялся и протянул руку на прощание, не зная, что ещё сказать.  
  
      — Спасибо, Харлан, я услышал всё, что нужно, — Рик крепко пожал его ладонь. — Останешься на ночь у себя?  
  
      Рик явно был вымотан и хотел быстрее лечь спать. Возможно, он уже принял решение по Карлу, но просто не хотел делиться планами.  
  
      — О, нет-нет, боюсь, мне пора, — Харлан уже в который раз взглянул на часы. — Не провожай меня, я найду дорогу.  
  
      Рик кивнул.  
  
      — Как знаешь, — он дружески хлопнул Харлана по плечу. — Ещё увидимся, док. Совсем скоро я приеду в Святилище за своим сыном.  
  
      Харлан на всех парах гнал свой джип по тёмному шоссе. Его опоздание, конечно, уже заметили, но можно было соврать, что на обратном пути у машины спустило колесо. Для Нигана и остальных в Хиллтоп он поехал по просьбе Мэгги — якобы у неё были жалобы на боль внизу живота, а беременным с этим не стоило шутить.  
  
      Где-то на половине пути он заметил маленькую группу ходячих, медленно бредущих вдоль дороги. Явление самое обычное, но Харлан почему-то насторожился и немного сбросил скорость, чтобы хорошенько их рассмотреть. Плохое предчувствие. В этих тварях что-то явно было не так. Он почти поравнялся с мертвецами, как вдруг один из них, шедший позади всех, резко ускорил шаг и швырнул бредущий перед ним труп прямиком джипу под колёса. Харлан оцепенел. От неожиданности он резко повернул руль в сторону обочины, но ещё один ходячий с грохотом свалился на капот. Кровь и мозги забрызгали лобовое стекло. Харлан рулил практически вслепую. Машина завертелась и, съехав с дороги, запрыгала по земле, пока наконец не перевернулась, врезавшись большое кряжистое дерево.  
  
      Последнее, что видел Харлан перед тем, как потерять сознание, было жуткое лицо трупа, низко склонившегося над ним. Но разлагающейся и полуистлевшей оказалась только его кожа — смотрящие на Харлана глаза были живыми. Похолодевший от ужаса Харлан услышал слабый, но отчётливый шёпот:  
  
       _— Мы говорим тихо. Мы ходим медленно. Но убиваем всех._  
  


***

  
      Рик стоял на широком дворе Святилища. Дежурные остановили его у самых ворот, в опасной близости от посаженных на цепь мертвецов, но Рику и этого было достаточно. Он позволил обыскать себя и даже добровольно сдал револьвер. После их разговора с доком прошло почти три дня. Рик с удовольствием приехал бы раньше, но не мог подставить Карсона под удар. Он не раз обдумывал, как бы быстрее вернуть дока в Хиллтоп, но сейчас важнее всего было вызволить Карла — остальное могло подождать. Ехать в Святилище без предупреждения было небезопасно — непрошенных гостей Ниган не любил, но договариваться с Карлом о встрече по рации значило предупредить не только его. В сыне Рик не сомневался, но ему очень хотелось застать Нигана врасплох.  
  
      Прошло минут двадцать, прежде чем переминающийся с ноги на ногу Рик не увидел на балконе Нигана собственной персоной. Широко расставив руки, тот держался за перила и, чуть прогнувшись назад, широко улыбался.  
  
      — Ри-и-к, что-то я не помню, чтобы назначал встречу, — его зычный голос хорошо был слышен даже оттуда. — Надо бы заглянуть в ежедневник, а то как-то неловко получилось, словно ты сюда вломился.  
  
      Последние слова он произнёс уже не так дружелюбно. Находясь на балконе, Ниган вынуждал Рика всё время задирать шею, и это ужасно раздражало.  
  
      — Я хочу видеть своего сына, — Рик упрямо поджал губы.  
  
      Беседовать с Ниганом и даже заходить в здание он не собирался. Дождаться Карла и убедить его вернуться домой — больше в грёбаном Святилище ему нечего было делать.  
  
      — Что, так сильно соскучился? — Ниган криво усмехнулся. — Тебе стоило связаться со мной и предупредить. Видишь ли, Рик, ты не можешь врываться сюда всякий раз, когда вспомнишь, что у тебя есть сын. Насколько я помню, наше перемирие носит временный характер.  
  
      Получив отказ, Рик побагровел. Никто не смел запрещать ему видеться с сыном, тем более, этот психопат, не имеющий к Карлу никакого отношения. Его рука сама потянулась к револьверу, но Рик вовремя вспомнил, что отдал оружие одному из Спасителей.  
  
      — Я хочу видеть Карла! Немедленно! Иначе о перемирии придётся забыть!  
  
      Возможно, Нигана и впечатлил воинственный вид Рика, но, скорее всего, дело было в угрозе развязать новую войну.  
  
      — Вау, шериф, не кипятись! — он хохотнул, слегка качнувшись вперёд. — О’кей, я понял, ты хочешь видеть Карла. Уверен, он будет рад твоему приезду. Оставайся на месте, Рик, парень спустится к тебе сам. Кстати, румянец тебе идёт.  
  
      Перед уходом Ниган лукаво подмигнул. Провожая его напряжённым взглядом, Рик был рад, что этот балаган наконец-то закончился. Оставшиеся Спасители не переставали с вызовом таращиться, но на них Рику было плевать.  
  
      — Да, чуть не забыл, — Ниган резко развернулся, находясь всего в шаге от двери, — если ещё раз явишься сюда без приглашения, я велю своим парням вышвырнуть тебя за ворота, как паршивого пса! — на секунду его лицо исказила злая гримаса, но потом Рик опять увидел ровные белые зубы. — Приятно было поболтать, шериф.  
  
      Когда Карл появился во дворе, Рик сразу обратил внимание, насколько сильно тот изменился за прошедшие полгода. Его походка стала быстрее и увереннее, он ещё больше вытянулся и как будто стал шире в плечах. Разумеется, Рик не ожидал увидеть тощего нескладного мальчишку, но осознание, что Карл внезапно перестал быть ребёнком, неприятно укололо и почему-то немного задело его.  
  
      — Пап? Ну и сюрприз, — Карл подошёл и как всегда крепко обнял его.  
  
      На сердце у Рика потеплело — изменения произошли только с его внешностью, в душе Карл остался тем же добрым и славным парнем.  
  


***

  
      Известие о пропаже Карсона на время выбило Карла из колеи. Он понимал, что просто бросить всё и сбежать док не мог — не такой это был человек. В кабинете остались его книги, личные вещи, многочисленные истории болезней и самое главное — образцы и записи по работе над вакциной. Если предположить, что Карсон прятался в Александрии, то как, чёрт возьми, он намеревался действовать дальше? Спокойно лечить больных без позволения Нигана было чистой воды самоубийством, а скрываться и сидеть в подвале до конца своих дней — так себе перспектива. С вакциной или хотя бы надеждой на её изготовление Карсона приютили бы в любом подходящем месте — беда в том, что это место ещё нужно было найти. Все образцы остались в Святилище, да и особой боевой подготовкой Карсон не отличался. Что-то в его исчезновении сильно настораживало. Посланные на поиски Спасители нашли перевёрнутый джип, но ни трупа, ни его следов поблизости не обнаружили.  
  
      Карл зачем-то ещё раз заглянул в несгораемый шкаф: все журналы с записями о вакцине по-прежнему лежали на своём месте. А ведь первым делом он бросился проверять их содержимое, вдруг отчётливо представив, как Карсон договаривается с Кэтти, чтобы она тайком вынесла и передала ему нужные записи и образцы… Впрочем, ему пришлось бы забрать с собой и Кэтти — за подобное Ниган мог сжечь её заживо.  
  
      — Слушай, а ты не помнишь, в каком часу он уехал от Мэгги? — Карл обратился к сидящей на кушетке растерянной и заплаканной Кэтти.  
  
      — Не могу сказать точно, — она тихо всхлипнула, — ведь уже почти три дня прошло. Люди из Хиллтопа сказали — уехал затемно, очень спешил, боялся опоздать и разозлить… Нигана…  
  
      Рана была ещё слишком свежей, и Кэтти неудержимо расплакалась. Карлу пришлось сесть рядом, чтобы обнять её и немного утешить. Ему было жаль эту девушку — что такое безответная влюблённость в своего наставника, пожалуй, он мог понять как никто другой. Кэтти доверчиво положила голову на его плечо, и Карл стал гладить её пушистые курчавые волосы, от которых сладко пахло земляничным мылом.  
  
      — Запираться не пробовали, молодёжь? — Ниган возник в дверях, словно вырос из-под земли.  
  
      Едва заслышав его голос, Кэтти вздрогнула и, вскочив на ноги, поспешно встала на одно колено, утирая слёзы. Ниган небрежным жестом разрешил ей уйти.  
  
      — А стучаться тебя не учили? — поинтересовался Карл, когда она мышью выскользнула из кабинета, прикрыв за собой дверь. — Ей и без того тяжело, зачем ты так?  
  
      Его вопрос ожидаемо остался без ответа. Ниган быстро осмотрел кабинет. Чуть дольше его взгляд задержался на несгораемом шкафу и книгах, а потом снова вернулся к Карлу.  
  
      — Ты бы хоть с кушетки сполз, когда я вошёл, — он недовольно скривил рот, — своих людей я наказываю за неуважение.  
  
      Его тон не был злым, скорее, чуть более раздражённым, чем обычно. Насколько Карл знал, с утра в Святилище ничего существенного не произошло. Он решил, что Нигана просто нервирует ситуация с Карсоном.  
  
      — Обойдёшься, — Карл упрямо уставился на него, — вставать перед тобой на колени я не собираюсь. Я пока не один из вас.  
  
      — Ну, поживём — увидим, — Ниган сухо усмехнулся, присаживаясь рядом. — Может, однажды и соберёшься. Годика через три-четыре.  
  
      Поняв двусмысленность фразы, Карл недовольно поджал губы. Он терпеть не мог, когда, иронизируя о перспективе их отношений, Ниган говорил о нём, как о малолетке, который ещё ни с кем не переспал.  
  
      — А не поздно будет через три-четыре годика-то? — язвить насчёт возраста Карл тоже умел.  
  
      — Думаешь, тебя радикулит прихватит? — его злой сосредоточенный взгляд ясно давал понять — «попридержи язык».  
  
      Карл не понимал, что происходит, но решил, что сегодня ему и впрямь лучше помалкивать.  
  
      — Извини, — Карл невольно потупил взгляд. — Ты меня искал?  
  
      — Нет, Карл, я же сюда как Малыш каждое утро бегаю, а вдруг наш Карсон вернулся, — он взял с полки одну из склянок и, открыв её, с омерзением понюхал содержимое.  
  
      — Малыш? — Карл подозрительно прищурился.  
  
      — Дерьмовое имя, верно? — Ниган вернул пузырёк на место.  
  
      — Ну да, — согласился Карл, не понимая, куда тот клонит.  
  
      Говорить о проблеме прямо Ниган не любил, и Карл уже знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы догадаться, почему. Нигана больше интересовала реакция людей, чем их слова. Солгать может любой, но далеко не всякий сумеет достоверно выдать ложь за правду.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что всё мне рассказал? — он внимательно смотрел на Карла, будто анализируя каждое его движение. — Может, что-то упустил? Что-то важное, о чём бы мне стоило знать?  
  
      На секунду Карл задумался. Два дня назад, возле ямы, ему пришлось разнимать дерущихся парней, которые что-то не поделили. В процессе Карлу прилично прилетело от обоих, но это была мелочь, недостойная упоминания. Ничего другого на ум не приходило.  
  
      — Думаешь, я в курсе, где он? — Карла вдруг осенила догадка. — Если так, то я без понятия. Сам хотел бы знать — мы с Карсоном, как бы, не закончили.  
  
      Взгляд Нигана как будто сделался теплее. Он протянул руку и, потрепав Карла по щеке, сказал, поднимаясь:  
  
      — Ладно, убийца, дуй к забору, тебя там ждут.  
  
      — Кто? — единственный глаз Карла заметно округлился.  
  
      — Увидишь, — на ходу бросил Ниган.  
  


***

  
      Сидя в машине отца, Карл испытывал противоречивые чувства. Радость, отравленную досадой и даже раздражением. Конечно, после пропажи доктора приезд отца был лишь вопросом времени — и всё же так скоро Карл его не ждал. Он хотел быть полностью готов, а его застали врасплох.  
  
      — Ты ведь в курсе, что Карсон пропал? — после обычных расспросов о том, в порядке ли все близкие, Карл не знал, о чём ещё говорить.  
  
      — Да я слышал. Странно всё это и печально, — отец вздохнул и потёр глаза, устало добавив: — Надеюсь, его найдут.  
  
      Похоже, о судьбе Карсона он действительно ничего не знал. Повисла пауза, тишина давила на Карла, а погруженный в свои мысли отец, казалось, её даже не замечал. Мрачно глядя вперёд, Карл готовился упрямо стоять на своём. Никакой специальной речи Карл приготовить не успел, но уже знал, что именно скажет: «Это моя жизнь, и я имею полное право учиться на собственных ошибках».  
  
      — Пап, только пойми меня правильно, — Карл нарушил молчание первым, — я очень рад тебе, но всё же, почему ты приехал? Я имею в виду, вот так, без предупреждения? Ты же знаешь, здесь с этим строго. Или всё-таки что-то стряслось?  
  
      — Я тут потому, — отец выдохнул, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду, — что мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
      Совершенно сбитый с толку Карл молчал. От их разговора он ожидал всего: увещеваний, объяснений, взываний к совести, нудных нотаций, но только не подобной просьбы.  
  
      — Ты ведь никогда не просил меня о помощи, — наконец осторожно произнёс Карл.  
  
      — Да, я знаю, — отец потупил взгляд и вдруг с чувством сжал его руку, — и хочу прямо здесь попросить у тебя прощения, сынок. Я… я был не прав, считая тебя ребёнком. Теперь, когда ты… вернее, пока тебя не было с нами так долго, я понял, что ошибался. Я очень много думал о нас, Карл. Наверное, Ниган прав и я многое упустил, но теперь мы всё исправим, обещаю. Я исправлю.  
  
      Когда отец поднял на Карла свои ярко-голубые глаза, в них было столько любви и страдания, что сжалось сердце.  
  
      — Я ведь не молодею, сынок. Скоро мне действительно понадобится человек, на которого я бы смог положиться, как на самого себя, когда настанет время, оставить людей — самое ценное, что есть в Александрии, да и вообще где бы то ни было. Если всё ещё хочешь, этим человеком будешь ты. Я оттягивал момент, сколько мог, надеясь, что мир восстанет из праха и всё станет как прежде, а вам с Джудит не придётся нести эту ношу, но… Возможно, я лишь обманывался. Джудит ещё совсем кроха, а ты почти готов, теперь я это вижу, Карл! Вакцина важна, но этому миру ты ничего не должен. Если представится шанс, мы найдём хорошего учёного и начнём всё сначала. Самое главное — будь с нами и вернись домой. Отныне действуй, как считаешь нужным — больше никакого давления и контроля с моей стороны. Только помощь и партнёрство. Но если нет, и твои планы поменялись — я приму это, Карл. Ты уже взрослый парень, и мне придётся уважать твоё решение хотя бы для того, чтобы где-то там, — отец осторожно положил ладонь ему на грудь, — ты бы всё ещё любил своего старика.  
  
      Карл смог только кивнуть в ответ. Мысли спутались, и лишь одно Карл знал наверняка — любое принятое решение разорвёт его жизнь надвое, и сделать выбор прямо сейчас он просто не в силах.  
  
      — Пап, я… — он смешался, но всё же взял себя в руки, — я могу подумать?  
  
      — Конечно, — отец тепло ему улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, трёх дней хватит? За это время ты мог бы спокойно закончить тут все свои дела, собрать вещи и вернуться домой. Прости, сынок, но я не могу ждать дольше — перемирие висит на волоске, мы должны двигаться дальше, все вместе. В любом случае, что бы ты ни выбрал, просто знай — я люблю тебя, Карл. И всегда буду любить, потому что ты мой сын, и мы столько всего пережили вместе.  
  
      Карл едва помнил, как вылез из машины. Может, сам того не зная, отец вдруг с безжалостной ясностью открыл ему картину, от которой Карл долгое время отворачивался. Всё остальное сейчас было неважно. Неловко попрощавшись, Карл застыл столбом, не решаясь идти за ворота.  
  
      — Да, у меня же есть подарок, — отец опустил стекло и достал из-за пазухи аккуратно сложенный втрое лист бумаги, — Джудит нарисовала тебе рисунок. Просила передать.  
  
      Он протянул листок Карлу.  
  
      — Скажи там, что я люблю её, пап.  
  
      — Конечно, — он завёл мотор, — надеюсь, до скорого, сынок. Береги себя.  
  
      Когда машина скрылась из виду, Карл всё ещё стоял у ворот. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он бережно развернул рисунок. На белом листе неумелой детской рукой были изображены две фигурки: худой и высоченный, почти во весь лист парень в шляпе, клетчатой рубахе и с тёмной повязкой на глазу и маленькая девочка с плюшевым мишкой. В углу было старательно выведено: «Это мой брат». Должно быть, Мишонн помогла. Карл сложил листок и спрятал его в карман на груди.  
  
      Вернувшись к себе, он едва не разревелся от ощущения безысходности. Отец дал ему всего три дня, но ничего не изменила бы ни неделя, ни месяц. Карл отчётливо понимал: пока между Спасителями и остальными царит мир, он худо-бедно может быть на стороне обоих враждующих лагерей, но как только всё снова полетит к чертям, придётся выбирать, за кого сражаться. Люди не будут воевать рядом с мечущимся предателем — это он знал наверняка. Не говоря уже о том, что конечная цель любой войны — низложение лидера противника. Увидеть грандиозный крах Нигана или отца Карл точно не хотел — уж лучше бы ему отсекли ногу или руку.  
  
      Абсолютно не понимая, что делать, он упал на кровать, накрыв голову подушкой. Вещи он так и не собрал, поэтому плеер лежал рядом, и Карл мог слушать одни и те же давно заученные песни, насколько хватало батареи. Он не хотел уезжать, но и просто остаться тоже не мог. Ниган враг — мы счастливая сплочённая семья — эта схема больше не работала, а новой ещё не было.  
  
      Он был словно потерянный. Воспоминания захлестнули Карла тяжёлой волной, которой он не мог сопротивляться: вот они вдвоём сидят под дубом, куртка Нигана на его плечах, вот Карл раскачивает на качелях звонко смеющуюся Джудит, вот отец учит его стрелять, а вот они с Ниганом ржут в машине, как ненормальные. Его глаза, его руки, его запах, тяжесть его ладони на плече, бесконечные разговоры и даже взаимные подколки — Карл слушал музыку, вспоминая каждую грёбаную мелочь.  
  
      После ужина заглядывала Кэтти, предложила принести чего-нибудь из столовой, но Карл вежливо отказался. Ни есть, ни пить, ни разговаривать по душам ему тогда не хотелось.  
  
      В какой-то момент он взглянул на часы и даже присвистнул от удивления — половина первого ночи. В комнатке Карла не было окон, и потеряться во времени ничего не стоило. Особенно, когда голова разрывается от всевозможных мыслей. Да какого хрена — сейчас ему просто нужно было выговориться. Карл сел на постели. Решение было спонтанным, и, боясь передумать, он быстро направился к двери.  
  
      Карлу повезло — в коридоре не оказалось патрульных. Скорее всего, в это время они обходили периметр. Апартаменты Нигана не охранялись — идиотов, решивших зайти к нему или к одной из его жён среди ночи, попросту не находилось. Возможно, Карл будет первым и последним. Даже в случае ЧП Нигану сначала сообщали о нём по рации, а уж беспокоить его без веской причины никто бы не отважился.  
  
      Подойдя к двери спальни, Карл сначала прислушался, надеясь, что не застанет жаркую сцену. Постояв так пару минут — из-за двери не доносилось ни стонов, ни скрипа мебели — он всё же решил постучать. В конце концов, если Ниган занят с кем-то или спит, ему всё равно никто не откроет.  
  
      В тишине коридора его неуверенный стук прозвучал, как колокольный набат. Ниган открыл спустя пару минут. В отличие от помятого уставшего Карла, он выглядел неприлично бодро.  
  
      — Я ждал тебя, мальчик, — Ниган расплылся в улыбке, — пришёл рассказать о прелестях родного дома?  
  
      — Что-то вроде того, — Карл вошёл в комнату, едва освещённую почти догоревшей свечой.  
  
      — Падай в кресло, убийца, давненько тебя здесь не было, — Ниган вольготно устроился напротив. — Щедрый жест, но я уже давно засыпаю без сказки на ночь. Ты мог уехать со своим стариком сегодня, и что же тебя остановило?  
  
      — То есть, ты бы останавливать не стал? — хмыкнул Карл, валяя дурака. Иногда их перепалки странным образом помогали ему успокоиться и собраться с мыслями, словно напоминая — они с этим психом могут быть на одной волне.  
  
      — Ну что ты, Карл, — Ниган говорил слегка насмешливо, но спокойно и беззлобно. — Это только свиньи оказываются на празднике по принуждению — с яблоком в пасти, а то и в заднице, но с тобой, мой мальчик, всё иначе. Только ты решаешь.  
  
      — Чушь, — не выдержал Карл и гневно сжал кулаки. — Вы с отцом говорите, что у меня есть выбор, надо только хорошенько подумать, и всё вдруг сразу станет ясно, но на самом деле никакого «правильного выбора» не существует!  
  
      — Выбор у тебя есть, — Ниган задумчиво постукивал пальцем по переносице, и на его лице впервые мелькнуло что-то вроде усталости, — про «правильный» ты додумал сам, Карл. Потому что очень хочешь, чтобы пресловутая «правильность» была. Вот только правда, как я говорил, у каждого своя. У Рика, у меня, у тебя.  
  
      Припоминая тот их разговор, Карл с горечью спросил:  
  
      — Типа, из простого американца, чтящего заповеди, я должен превратиться в каннибала?  
  
      — Если захочешь, — усмехнулся Ниган, — если мир изменился и повернулся к тебе своей уродливой задницей, ты можешь решить, целовать ли тебе её дальше или попробовать откусить кусок пожирнее. Может, я даже научу тебя, как не поперхнуться, его пережёвывая.  
  
      Карл помолчал, бездумно разглядывая вычурный узор ковра под ногами.  
  
      — Я никогда не пойду против своих, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь, — он тяжело выдохнул, — но и уехать я тоже не готов. И это вовсе не потому, что я проникся твоей диктатурой, или считаю, что отец в его стремлении к демократии абсолютно не прав. Строго говоря, меня не устраивает ни одна из ваших систем. Я хочу свою.  
  
      — Вау, парень, ну надо же! — Ниган с преувеличенным восхищением захлопал в ладони, хотя, похоже, слова Карла действительно вызвали в нём искренний восторг. — Кем ты наряжался на Хэллоуин — Мартином Лютером или Ганди?  
  
      — Пиратом-вампиром, — огрызнулся Карл и слегка нахмурился. — Я просто хотел сказать… я… Я же не собираюсь менять мир — достаточно того, что я сам изменюсь. И если я наконец пойму, как лучше, то смогу убедить людей, ну, в своей правде. Разве они пойдут за тем, кто сам нихрена не уверен?  
  
      Ещё до того, как Ниган ответил, Карл подумал, что уверенность была частью его формулы успеха. Поэтому начало фразы прозвучало, как продолжение собственных мыслей.  
  
      — Нет, Карл, не пойдут. При правильной подаче ты можешь заставить людей поклоняться ёршику от унитаза. Вот только без жёстких правил люди могут подраться даже возле реальной святыни. Неважно, какую сладкую истину ты проповедуешь, убийца, люди в своём большинстве останутся бестолковым пугливым стадом, стремящимся лишь выжить. И, стало быть, пока мы с Риком суетимся, как сраные лабораторные крысы, играя в войнушку, ты будешь искать гуманный способ наставить всех на путь истинный, — Ниган расхохотался, прикрыв лицо ладонями, — мог ли ты впечатлить меня больше?  
  
      Карл даже толком не мог на него разозлиться. Как бы Ниган порой безжалостно ни высмеивал его мысли, самым странным было то, что при этом он безошибочно улавливал самую суть — то, что часто ускользало от остальных. Стыд быстро проходил, уступая место здоровой злости, и Карл либо крепнул в своих убеждениях, либо понимал, что они — мусор, и без сожаления отбрасывал прочь.  
  
      — Слишком амбициозно для жалкого уродца, да? — усмехнулся Карл.  
  
      — Уродца? — Ниган прищурился, окинув его оценивающим взглядом. — Что, всё ещё паришься по поводу своей дырки?  
  
      — Ты же про ту, что в моей башке, такую здоровенную и стрёмную? — уточнил Карл, копируя его интонацию. — Есть немного.  
  
      Хотя шутить о потерянном глазе было проще, чем выслушивать чужие сожаления, Карла эта тема всё равно напрягала. Ему казалось, он смирился с потерей — но ровно до тех пор, пока уродливый провал скрывала тугая повязка.  
  
      — Умеешь же напомнить, какой ты ещё сопляк, — хмыкнув, Ниган вдруг сильно подался вперёд — расстояние между креслами позволяло ему дотронуться до скулы Карла. Он осторожно погладил подушечками пальцев полукружие под повязкой, и Карл силой заставил себя не дёргаться.  
  
      — Типа, мужики за сорок на такое даже внимания не обратят? — он натянуто улыбнулся.  
  
      — Конечно. Например, геморрой в заднице очень отвлекает.  
  
      «Твоя рука на моей физиономии отвлекает», — подумал Карл, но вслух сказал другое:  
  
      — Хочешь посмотреть?  
  
      Это была странная калька на тот поразивший Карла случай, когда он попал в Святилище впервые, только теперь в комнате царил полумрак, Ниган сидел очень близко и не опускал дурацких комментариев, а просто смотрел — смотрел и осторожно вёл пальцами по выпуклым шрамам, где кожа давно потеряла чувствительность. Он видел всё: и кривые наросты кожи, и зияющую черноту провала, и от осознания этого у Карла чаще забилось сердце.  
  
      — Что, всё ещё впечатляет? — неловко спросил он, не зная, как нарушить затянувшееся молчание.  
  
      — О да, ещё как, — Ниган словно машинально завёл прядь отросших волос ему за ухо и вдруг накрыл пустую глазницу ладонью, — так я вижу дивный мирок, где все счастливы желают друг другу хорошего дня и дарят домашние кексики. А вот так… — Ниган мягко переместил ладонь влево, целиком накрывая уцелевший глаз, — на меня смотрит настоящий мир, такой, какой он есть. И знаешь, что? Это просто охрененно, убийца!  
  
      — Предпочитаешь… его? — хрипло спросил Карл, не зная, о глазе ли вообще он сейчас спрашивает.  
  
      Он ощущал дыхание Нигана на своих губах. Не дожидаясь ответа, Карл подался вперёд, наощупь отыскав его губы своими, и поцеловал, неуклюже и горячо.  
  
      Когда он открыл глаз и немного отстранился, Ниган смотрел на него с привычной полунасмешливой улыбкой. Карл не рассчитывал на продолжение — сейчас ему было достаточно того факта, что его не отвергли.  
  
      — Хорошо, что нам с тобой не по пятнадцать, а то неловкий стояк разрушил бы всю волшебную атмосферу, — невозмутимо произнёс Ниган, улыбнувшись.  
  
      — А что, с возрастом с этим проблемы? — Карл изобразил недоумение. — Папа не рассказывал…  
  
      — Злопамятный сукин сын, — Ниган беззлобно щёлкнул Карла по лбу.  
  
      — Я быстро учусь, — спокойно ответил Карл и поднялся, направившись к двери.  
  
      Карл неловко замялся перед выходом — нужно ли было сказать спасибо? Вообще хоть что-то? Или просто пожелать спокойной ночи? Карл не решил, будто все сложные вопросы вдруг волшебным образом исчезли после их разговора, но какой-то очень тугой узел словно наконец развязался, и Карл ощущал в себе силы хотя бы попробовать что-то изменить. Может, будущее из тех его прощальных писем было не таким уж нереальным.  
  
      — Всё-таки стояк? — донеслось позади.  
  
      — Иди ты к чёрту, Ниган, — фыркнув, Карл наконец решительно открыл дверь.  
  
      Теперь он с чистой совестью мог уйти спать.  
  


***

  
      Когда Рик связался с ним по рации первым, Карл решил, что у отца лопнуло терпение, и он хочет немедленно узнать окончательное решение. Карл лишь порадовался, что поблизости никого нет — он стоял на крыше цеха, наслаждаясь редким одиночеством. Однако отец ничего не спросил, а сходу сообщил ему тревожные новости — о странных ходячих, которых издали заметили разведчики Александрии.  
  
      — Странные, в смысле… — Карл запнулся, не зная, какое слово подобрать.  
  
      — В смысле, как не совсем мёртвые, — сквозь помехи донёсся напряжённый голос отца. — Ребята не решились подойти ближе и смотрели в бинокль со склона. Ходячие двигались осознанно, довольно резво, иногда жестикулировали.  
  
      — Так может, это и не мертвецы, — выпалил Карл, тут же подумав, что ответ и так очевиден. Он помнил, как, спасаясь от толпы оголодавших ходячих, они обмазывались их тошнотворными кишками и кровью. Но всё же маскировка могла сбить с толку лишь на большом расстоянии — в бинокль разведчики заметили бы разницу.  
  
      — Конечно, это больше похоже на правду, чем поумневшие мертвяки, — тяжело вздохнув, ответил Рик, — хотя не знаю, что хуже. Кто в здравом уме будет слоняться по лесу, прикидываясь мертвецами? По Святилищу не бродит никаких слухов?  
  
      — Нет, я ничего не слышал, — задумчиво ответил Карл и нахмурился.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, будь осторожен, сынок, — глухо донёсся голос отца, — а уж вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
      Карл сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком.  
  
      — Насчёт этого… Выслушай меня, пап…  
  
      Карл говорил долго, иногда путаясь и повторяясь, но всё же его слова больше не звучали как жалкие попытки оправдаться или угодить всем. Он хотел быть честным, даже если это значило перестать быть «хорошим».  
  
      — Когда я приехал сюда, то думал, что делаю это ради всех — вакцина всё изменит, люди больше не будут умирать от укусов, я всех спасу! Но сейчас… Сейчас я делаю это ради себя в первую очередь. Я так решил, пап. Я хочу сам во всём разобраться. И…  
  
      — Значит, с ним у тебя это выйдет лучше? — в голосе Рика чувствовались боль и уязвлённость.  
  
      — Отца он мне никогда не заменит, — уверенно ответил Карл, стиснув рацию. — Это другое.  
  
      Карл знал — никаких слов не хватит, чтобы объясниться. Их никогда не хватает. Даже полагаться на время было глупо — оно могло залечить раны, а могло обнажить углы. Но сквозь пока ещё смутную тревогу перед новой угрозой прорывалось какое-то необъяснимое, щекочущее нервы предвкушение: странные ходячие — это знак, они ещё заявят о себе, и тогда люди вновь хотя бы на время забудут о пустых дрязгах и даже оплакиваемых друзьях, объединившись перед общим врагом. Ниган назвал бы это чёрной иронией, или как-нибудь более метко, и, думая о его реакции, Карл криво усмехнулся.  
  
      — Чему улыбаешься, ковбой? — Ниган не заставил себя ждать, показавшись на расположенной слева от Карла металлической лестнице. Он знал обо всех «секретных» местах, где тот любил проводить время. — Готов поклясться, что слышал голос твоего папаши, иначе решил бы, что у тебя тут сеанс секса по рации.  
  
      — Мир снова катится в задницу, — сообщил Карл и вмиг посерьёзнел. — Отец рассказал мне кое-что необычное, думаю, ты должен быть в курсе.  
  
      — Напомни мне, когда он оттуда выкатывался, — хмыкнул Ниган и, подойдя, положил руку Карлу на плечо. — Пошли, расскажешь всё по дороге.


End file.
